eidoranfandomcom-20200214-history
Bard
Bards maintain (and often search for lost knowledge of) the last remaining tradition of elven magic, the elven songs. The songs are distinctly different from the other schools of magic, though scholars tend to view the songs as the fifth school. In truth, the spellsongs are neither arcane nor divine in nature. Bards are very versatile, and can excel at many different professions. Statistics * Hit Die: d8 * Alignment: Any * Abilities: The Bard uses Charisma for spellcasting. * Spells per day: As Bard (Core Rules). * Spell Progression: As Bard (Core Rules). * Spell list: Songs of Loravan. * Weapon Proficiencies: Simple and martial weapons. * Armor Proficiencies: Light armor and shields (not tower shields). * The Bard casts spells spontaneously. * Skill points at 1st Level: 6 + Int modifier * Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 6 + Int modifier Progression Table Special Features Armored Caster A bard is able to wear light armor and use shields (not tower shields) without incurring spell failure. Inspire Courage As Inspire Courage in the Core Rules. Category:Classes Jack of All Trades At 3rd level the bard chooses a path that he follows for the rest of his progression as bard. Path of the Arcane If a bard selects this path, he must select an arcane school. The bard can then add 1 spell of the chosen school to each level of spells he can cast, thus in effect gaining a cantrip, a 1st level spell etc. up to the bards max level witch is 6th level. When the bard reaches level 8 he now gains the special abilities for that class. His level counts as half when it comes to how the abilities evolve and how much he can use them. Thus a lev 8 bard would count as a lev 4 transmuter for his enhance attributes abilities, and as a lev 4 diviner for his imbue weapon ability. As a conjurer he would gain the arcane balance ability at half level and as an evoker he would gain the owerchannel ability. At level 17 the bard gains the ability to cast 1 9th level arcane spell, this spell does not have to be on the list of his chosen school. At lev 19 he can cast this spell 2 times per day. Path of the Fighter When a bard gains this path he has undergone rigorous training, his HD changes to d10, and his bard level counts as half fighter level for qualifying for fighter feats. He also gains medium armor proficiency. At 6th level the bard may wear heavy armor. He also gains a bonus feat. At 12th level the bard gains the Weapon Training ability. He starts with two groups, at 18th he gains a 3rd group. Path of the Rogue A bard that chooses this line of work is most often either a lawless one, or a spy. Either way he is a formidable opponent. When he first selects this path the gains access to one rogue talent, and his level counts as half +1 rogue for how many dices he can add to his sneak attack special ability. Thus a lev 9 bard would have 3d6 extra sneak dice. When the bard reaches level 8 he gains invisibility on his spell list and he gains skill mastery for 3 chosen skills. At level 14 the bard adds improved invis to his spells known, and he gains an advanced rogue talent. He can choose a talent even if he does not have the prerequisites for that talent. A bard that ends up on the divine path is often a devout and pious bard. They are often sent out by the churches as envois and missionary’s to spread the word. Path of the Divine A bard that selects this path is blessed by the divine, and get a domain, he can add the domain spells to his spell list of appropriate level and he get 1 extra divine slot that works a cleric, thus a level 9 bard whit healing domain can cast up to cure serious wounds on his regular spell list, but he also have cure critical as his 4th level domain slot spell that he can cast 1 time per day and he has breath of life as his 5th level domain spell. At 8th level the bard can change his Inspire Courage into a song of the divine, to do this he must sacrifice a daily spell as a full round action, in doing this he starts spreading the inspiration of the gods. In so doing if he is following a good deity he will give his allies a morale bonus to ac and saves equal to half the spell level sacrificed fast healing equal to the level of the spell sacrificed. This lasts for 1 round level. If the bard is evil he will instead spread the dirge of his evil god, thus giving his allies profane bonus to ac and saves, and cursing his enemies whit lower morale thus lowering their offence, enemies within the area must make a will save or get – half level to attack and damage. A follower of a neutral god must choose if he gains the good or evil ability when he gains this ability. At 17th level the bard gains the final blessing of the gods. He may now choose a 9th level spell from the list of spells representing his god and cast that 1 time per day. At level 19 he can use this spell 2 times per day.